Love and Handcuffs
by Fangirl257
Summary: Plot-less smut for the sake of smut #Rizzles


I was raised in the Catholic church. From the time I was a little girl, God's existence was hammered into my head. In my line of work, it is hard to believe that this all mighty power guides the world. Though, as my eyes feast on the back laced encased ebony skin that is handcuffed to my bed, I know that some unworldly force is working for me. I start at her toes. Her feet are so well taken care, even with the countless hours spent standing in high heel shoes at crime scenes. Then I look at her legs, toned from yoga. How I underestimated their strength when we first got together. I love the way they feel wrapped around my waist. I love how they taste under my tongue. Her barely there lace panties are next. Maura could look great in a trash bag, but the way the black contrasts against her skin makes my heart feel like it is going to beat out of my chest. If I were above her, instead of standing at the foot of our bed, my tongue would continue up her flat stomach until I hit the edge of her matching bra. I would have to rid her of the offending garment so that I could suck her nipples into my mouth. It's one of my favorite things to do. Our first time together, I worshiped those glorious breasts until she was breathless and begging for me to touch her anywhere. Once I was satisfied, I would move to nuzzle in her neck before I finally brought myself to gaze in her eyes. Even now, standing in front of her, I lose myself in those hazel orbs. She has been silent during all of this.

"If the world could see you now, Doctor Isles." I smirk.

"Detective." She pleads. She doesn't need to say anything else because she conveys everything in her tone.

My fingers come up to start unbuttoning my shirt. Her eyes watch intently. When my abs are exposed to her, I watch as she licks her lips in anticipation. I shrug my shirt off and it lands on the floor and soon my pants join it. If she were not handcuffed to the headboard, Maura would have already launched herself at me. Even now, her hands twitch. Though, I can't make fun of her for it. My entire body aches for her, dying to touch her, to taste her.

Slowly, I kneel on the bed, my knees on either side of her's. The pads of my fingers trace along her curves. She shivers at my touch.

"Jane, please."

"Please what, Maura?" I act stupid, knowing exactly what she wants.

"Do something, anything other than stare at me." She commands, squirming underneath me.

I lean down to place a soft kiss on her stomach. When I raise back up, annoyance is written all over my love's face.

"Why should I give you what you want, Maur? You didn't want to be courteous to me when your new lab tech was fawning all over you."

"Hero worship is hardly fawning, Jane." She counters, tugging at her restraints.

My hands slide over her taut stomach, cupping her breasts over her bra. A small moan escapes her lips. Slipping fingers underneath her, I release them from their material prision. I send a thank you up to God that she had went with a strapless bra today or else I would have to uncuff her. Her nipples tighten when cold air hits them. Now it's my turn to lick my lips. As much as I want to continue this banter, I want those stiff peaks in my mouth more. Leaning down, I capture a nipple, circling it with my tongue before drawing it in my mouth with a hard suck. A whimper leaves Maura's lips and it soon turns into a moan. My hand comes up to knead the other one in rhythm with my tongue. The sound of metal clinking makes me chuckle against her skin. I know she is aching to tangle her hands in my wild mane. Without detaching my mouth from her, I maneuver myself in between her legs. Instantaneously, her hips buck against my stomach. I can feel the heat coming from her core as wet panties make contact with my bare skin.

"I've barely touched you." I say as I switch to her other nipple.

As soon as my tongue wraps around the sensitive peak, a moan leaves her mouth and her hips rise up to seek any type of friction.

"Don't you know by now, my lovely Detective, that one look, one word, has me ready for you. It's only fair that since you are the one who caused the mess in my underwear, you be the one to clean it up." She tells me, making her point be known by wrapping her legs around me so that her hot core presses up against me.

That is the thing about me and her, neither of us has complete control. It is an equal amount of give and take. I release her nipple in a wet pop and move up to kiss her. Since this whole ordeal started, I have yet to feel her lips against mine. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she grants me access to the familiar taste of her mouth. I've been addicted to her kiss since the first time. Kissing Maura... That is how I know Heaven is real. Feeling her body pressed up against mine, whether it be while we make love or cuddle in our sleep, that is how I know God is real. He made this beautiful woman for me to love and I would do anything to please her. If we are all made in his image, how can our love be wrong? If loving her is a sin, then I will go to Hell as legend because there is nothing on this Earth that I do better than love the woman who is writhing beneath me.

My mouth continues it's trek downwards, nuzzling in her neck. I bite down on that flawless skin and soothe the red mark over with my tongue. I don't bite very hard, knowing that I can't give her a hickey anywhere that is visible. I move lower, skipping her breasts knowing that I will get lost teasing her. Her soft skin feels marvelous under my lips. I could spend hours just kissing every last inch of her.

"Jane, please uncuff me." She begs.

I shake my head. As much as I miss her hands being buried in my hair, I love the idea of her being at my will. I can do anything I want to her and she can't force me to get her way. My lips stop when I get to the edge of her underwear. I bring my hands up to spread her legs wider so that I have more room to settle between them. Her thighs are smeared with the wetness that couldn't be contained by the lace. The me in the beginning of our relationship would have wondered if this happened with everyone and thought I was nothing special, but not anymore. I inhale her musk scent, kissing her over the thin barrier.

"Jane." She husks out.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Touch me." She begs.

I lean back, stopping all contact.

"Maybe I should leave you like this? Leave you drenched and wanting nothing but my tongue to slip through your molten core and wrap around your clit." My voice is deep with arousal.

I watch as her hips roll at my words and she tugs on the handcuffs out of frustration.

"Jane Rizzoli, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear to God." She half yells.

A smirk comes at her words and the look she is giving me now. I shake my head, if looks could kill I would most certainly be dead. My hands slide up her legs until fingertips grip at her panties. Pulling them down toned legs, I am met with the mess I've created. Once again, I lick my lips. Before Maura, I never wanted to go down on anyone. Men always expected and would give nothing in return so I never saw the point. With Maura, nothing is more rewarding than tasting her sweet juices on my tongue. I could write essays about going down on her. I thought I would be nervous the first time I did it, but my first lick of her pussy had me addicted.

My strong hands come to wrap around firm thighs as I lean to trace her outer lips.

"Fuck." Maura moans.

She is wet. God, is she wet. Her musky scent fills my nose and I bite back a groan. I lap at her folds, ignoring her bundle of nerves. Dipping my tongue inside her, I feel her muscles try to draw me in as deep as they can. Her warm walls are inviting. I swirl my tongue around, loving the feel of her. I create a steady rhythm as Maura rocks her hips against my face. Wetness drips down my chin but it doesn't phase me. I move her legs to sit over my shoulders.

"More. Jane, please." She begs.

Ignoring her pleas, I keep thrusting my tongue inside her, curling it upwards invoking a scream.

"Jesus Christ!"

I bring my tongue up and swirl it around her protruding clit.

"Fuck." She draws out the curse word as I lick at her firmly.

Wet sounds fill the room as move through her folds, alternating being sucking at her clit and thrusting my tongue deep inside her. Incoherent sounds leave her lips as she gets closer to falling over the ledge. I unwrap my left hand from her thigh and drag them through her wetness before filling her. Legs clamp around my head. Screams now fill the room, echoing off the empty walls of my apartment. My name is being yelled at the top of her lungs as I curl my fingers, hitting that special spot deep inside of her. With one final suck of her clit, muscles contract around my fingers. She cums in a scream so loud that I am sure that my entire floor can hear her thank God in her pleasure. I don't slow down, still moving in and out of her, trying to draw out her her body goes limp, I ease out of her, replacing my fingers with my tongue. Our eyes connect and there is a reflection of love and lust in them. With just a few licks she is cumming again and I drink up all that she gives me like it is the elixir of life. Nothing can compare to the taste of Maura's pussy. You could give me the best beers from around the globe and I would still chose to eat my girlfriend out. I clean her up gently as she whispers out the word _sensitive_. The sound of tugging metal brings me back to the fact that she is still in handcuffs. Her shoulders must be tingling in pain. Quickly, I grab the keys off the bedside table and release her. Before I can ask her if she is alright, Maura has me pinned to the bed. In a matter of seconds, she is pulling my soaked panties down my long legs and settling between them. The first contact of her tongue has be raising my hips to match her thrusts.

"Sweet Jesus, Maura." I moan, reaching down to tangle my hands in her hair.

She brings one of her hands up to slip under my sports bra to knead my breast. I can hear how wet I am as she goes between curling her tongue inside me and lapping at my clit. I cum hard, her name falling from my lips like a mantra.

After she licks up my juices, Maura brings her head to lay on my stomach. For a few moments, we lay there in silence Our heavy breathing fill the room. I tug at her hair so that she comes towards me. Lips meet in a soft kiss as I roll us over. Her arms come up wrap around my neck. She hums against me. As I move off her and lay by her side. Maura cuddles by side, her arm draping across my waist and her face in my neck.

"I love you, Maur." I whisper as I kiss her temple.

"I love you, too, Jane." She mutters into my neck.


End file.
